This application relates to the co-pending, co-filed, and co-assigned applications entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for using a channel and event overlay for invoking channel and event related functions, Ser. No. 09/002,987, filed Jan. 5, 1998xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cControlling the layout of graphics in a television environment, Ser. No. 09/002,994, filed Jan. 5, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,538xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cDisplaying layered information using lenticular-like interfaces, Ser. No. 09/002,901, filed Jan. 5, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 644,898xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMutatably transparent controls, Ser. No. 09/002,986, filed Jan. 5, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,141xe2x80x9d all of which are hereby incorporate by reference.
The present invention relates to convergence systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to a convergence system with a channel banner overlay.
A convergence system refers to a system that includes capabilities that are otherwise provided by separate systems. For example, the Gateway Destination PC/TV system provides for both computer and television capability. Multiple devices and inputs are brought together in one system which typically makes use of one display. At its most basic level, a user of a convergence system may alternate between television programming and a computer program on a particular video monitor. Typically, however, a convergence system brings together several television inputs such as radio-frequency, satellite, cable, or digital television. In addition to running computer programs, a convergence system may access a wide area network such as the Internet. The convergence system may also bring together several consumer electronic devices such as video cassette recorders, laser disc players, video cameras, game modules, or the like. The user can access these inputs and devices through a multi-function remote control. Thus, switching between devices of a convergence system, and between the channels or events corresponding with the device, can be as seamless as switching between channels of a typical television system.
The multitude of available television channels can be overwhelming without a means to handle information regarding the channels or events. A user of such information can find it very difficult to remember information about many channels and events. The practice of rapidly changing, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csurfing,xe2x80x9d the channels and events can be both time consuming and distracting, and not much information can be gleaned about a channel based on a short glimpse of a scene in such a fashion. Therefore, the components of a convergence system typically employ channel banners, which are outputs that provide information regarding a specific channel or event in fields beside the corresponding video on that channel. Such information in the fields of the channel banner can include the name of the channel and the title of the program being watched. Those skilled in the art now know that a convergence system can permit a viewer to watch a particular channel and still xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d channel banners of other channels. Thus, the viewer can scan the channels without interrupting the program being watched and determine what events are available on other channels.
In a convergence system, the information handling system is required to be more sophisticated than a simple channel banner scheme. Not only are there many channels per source, but there are many sources in a convergence system, each with corresponding channels and events. Each channel or event provides different information to the channel banner, and each source has different requirements for its fields on the channel banner.
In prior art convergence systems, switching between sources typically involves changing the form of the channel banner. Each source provides its own channel banner and displayed information specific to that source. Switching between sources is less than seamless because the user is required to search the screen for specific information in the channel banner. For example, a field that indicates the source can be in the upper-left comer of the screen for the video cassette recorder but in the lower-middle of the screen for the satellite television. Multiple fields for each source compound the problem as similar information regarding each source is scattered over the screen. An inconvenience is created when the user must search the channel banner for information when switching between sources.
The present invention is directed to a convergence system that displays channel banners that assume the same form regardless of the source.
One aspect of the present invention includes a computer-readable medium having computer-executable components stored thereon for execution on a suitably equipped computerized system. The: components include a television services component for receiving a plurality of inputs from a plurality of sources. Each input includes a corresponding data set. Also, a user interface component is included for providing a partial-screen graphical user interface in response to the data set of a selected source. The graphical user interface includes a basic field for display in a form regardless of the selected source.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method suitable for use with a convergence system. One step in the method includes providing a plurality of sources, each source having an input having associated therewith a set of information. Another step is displaying a channel banner having a plurality of fields for receiving and displaying at least some of the set of information. Additionally, the method includes selecting one of the plurality of sources. Also, the method includes displaying at least some of the set of information from the selected source in the plurality of the fields. The plurality of fields retains a consistent form regardless of the selected source.
Still another aspect of the invention is a convergence system. The convergence system includes a plurality of input components, each input component having an output signal with at least one of a channel and event and a data set. Also included is a display operably coupled to the input components for outputting the output signals. A controller is provided for selecting one of the input components. Additionally, a processor operably coupled to the input components, the controller, and the display, is provided. The processor is for generating a channel banner for output on the display wherein the channel banner includes a plurality of basic fields updatable with the data set, and wherein the basic fields retain a form regardless of the selected input component.
The present invention includes many advantages. Among these is that a viewer need not have to search the screen for information on a specific channel banner, and can expect that basic information will appear in the same form regardless of the source. Also, if other information is provided, this information will appear in the same portion of the screen so the viewer need not have to search the screen for information as the viewer alternates between sources.